Big Time Animal
by Smileyface519
Summary: What happens when Carlos finds a hurt fox like dog on the side of road? This dog is no ordinary dog! Read and find out! This is for Dami who inspired me to write this story!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hello, I am alive! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile because of school, family and this my 3rd time me being sick in 4 weeks! (Yay me!) Anyways this is me on going story for right now... I don't know how long it will be yet so just bare with me! So I'm sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer! Ok enough rambling! On to the story, Halfa!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Carlos Garcia or well more like as normal as his days could get. Anyways, he was driving to who knows where, when he saw a brown dog on the side of the road. Carlos stopped the car by the dog to see why it was there. The dog was lying on its side and it looked like its paw was hurt! The dog looked up at Carlos with sad purple eyes and with that look he instantly felt bad for the dog. Then an idea hit him. "I know someone that can help you!" Carlos said as he scooped up the dog and drove back to j2.<p>

When Carlos got back to the apartment, he pleaded with Logan to help the poor dog. Logan kept refusing but when he caught a sad look from the small dog, he agreed to help the dog. "Can we keep it?" Carlos asked when Logan was done wrapping the dog's paw.

"No way, what if it drools?" James said as walked toward his room.

"I resent that!" A voice said.

"Excuse me? Who said that?" James asked as spun around to see where the voice was coming from.

"You heard me!" The voice was the little dog.

Before anyone could say anything, a flash of light surrounded the dog; blinding everyone in the room. When the light was gone, the light had replaced the little brown dog with a girl! The girl had brown hair and still had purple eyes! The girl was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts and the wrapping had broken off her "paw". "I said, you herd-"The girl couldn't finish. Her ankle gave out and she had fallen to the floor, clutching her ankle.

After what they just saw, Kendall helped the girl onto the couch. Then Logan gently picked up her ankle to re-rap it. When Logan went to prop her ankle up with a pillow, she hissed at him in pain but he did it anyway. "What or who are you?" James asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I know too short but as I said, the next chapter will be longer! So for now, how about a review? Please?<strong>

**~ Smileyface519 :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own Big Time Rush**

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy and I was kinda lazy, not really in the mood to type... But anyways I finally felt like doing this! Oh yea and I changed the name of this story from Halfa to Big Time Animal... So yea on to chapter 2! :]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

What or who are you?" James asked; shocked about what just happened.

"Well my name is Evee and I'm a halfa." The girl apparently named Evee explained.

"A what?" A confused Carlos asked.

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "A halfa is an animal that is half mythical creature and half human."

"Yea, but I also have powers." Evee said; then she sneezed and fire came out of her mouth lighting the candle on the table in front of her.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's fine but how did you get on the streets?" Kendall asked.

"Well my owner's father doesn't like because of stuff and today I decided not to fallow my owner to school and her father threw me out, hurting me and then you found me." She said pointing at Carlos.

"Ok now that we got that settled, I'm Logan, that's Kendall, that's Carlos, and that's James." Logan said, pointing at each one of his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

After that day, the Big Time Rush guts taught Evee how to control her powers without getting killed in the process. Today they decide to teach Evee how to walk on a leash in public** (A/N: Evee is in animal form obviously)**. Going to teach Evee how to walk on leash meaning, dragging her as she chewed on the leash.

In the opposite direction, heading towards the guys and Evee was a girl wearing all black. Everything on her was black but her eyes, her eyes were the color of fire. Her name was Damien. She was currently walking while picking at her nails; she had recently lost her "pet". Damien just kept walking until; a small brown creature caught her eye. "Evee is that you?" she asked.

The little Evee stopped chewing on her leash long enough to look up at who was talking to her. Then she saw Damien and tackled her to the ground, knowing who she was. "Oh my gosh! Damien I thought, I would never see again!" Evee said happily.

"Same to you my furry friend!" Damien said; her mood suddenly changing.

The two started rambling about who knows what and forgetting about the four boys behind them. "I would hate to ruin the moment but who are you?" James asked.

Damien's mood suddenly changed again. She was really mad and her eyes were glowing. That was never a good sign. "I was going to ask you the same thing! Evee can I combust them?" Damien asked angrily; heading toward the group of guys.

Evee, knowing what may happen if she didn't stop Damien, turned quickly back into her human form and then started pushing Damien back. "No you may not combust them, they found or well saved me."

"Alright but who are they?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter was sorta longer and one more reason it took me longer to post this chapter was because I only got one review and I would like to thank EpicMickeyFreak for being my first reviewer! So please make me smile and please review or favorite or alert! Thanks for reading!<br>**

**~ Smileyface519 :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm alive! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy, I got braces and they suck, and I got a new puppy! The puppy is driving me CRAZY! She is currently sitting on my lap as I type this. Anyways this is the last chapter! :[ So please enjoy! :]  
><strong>

**If I owned Big Time Rush I wouldn't be here right now... DON'T PUSH IT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alright but who are they?" Damien asked; her temper cooling off.<p>

"Well, that's Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall." Evee said; pointing at each guy.

"Ok Evee, who is your friend because she is scaring us." Carlos said; hiding behind Kendall.

"Guys this is my owner, Damien." Evee pointed at her moody owner.

"Ok, Damien may I ask you something?" Logan asked; afraid of the answer.

"Who is your father?" Logan asked; still afraid of the next answer.

"Oh, I'm the daughter of Haiti." Damien answered without violence for once.

"Ok why doesn't he like Evee?" Logan asked; less afraid unlike the last few times.

"Blame combustion." Damien simply said.

"You guys are like Greek myths come to life!" Kendall said, knowing his share about mythology.

"Shut up!" The two girls said at the same time.

The two talked for the rest of the day until, Damien's phone or what looked like a phone rang. She opened it and listened to the person on the other line talk. Then said, "Fine, we will be there soon." Then flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Mom wants us home"

"But why?" Evee asked.

"How should I know?" Damien shrugged.

"Evee, Damien; who is your- you know what? I don't want to know." Logan said; not really wanting to hear the answer.

The two girls chuckled and waved good-bye before a black whole opened in the ground. The girls stepped into the whole and then it shut. "Well at least we know who it is if they every come back!" Carlos said hyper as ever.

The other three guys sighed as they walked away from their hyper friend.

** Epilogue**

A year passed and the girls had not showed up ever! The guys never forgetting the day that Carlos brought home Evee and then the day they all met her owner. Carlos especially never forgetting the day he found Evee on the street.

One day, total boredom upon the boys about what to do. Then suddenly a black whole opened on the floor of their apartment. The same two girls came out of the whole except for the fact that they looked extremely tired and they had burns on their arms. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Kendall asked as the girls tugged themselves to the couch.

"Our father..." was all that Evee said before they both fell asleep on the couch.

"Can you guys fix them so they're actually laying on the couch while I get some burn cream?" Logan asked.

The other three guys nodded in agreement. When Logan came back, he applied the burn cream to their burns. Then that caused Evee to turn into her animal form in her sleep.

When Evee and Damien woke up. Evee hissed because the burn cream stung and then she started to lick her wounds. But then Damien stopped her and told her that Logan only used it on them to help them. "Now, what happen to you guys again?" Kendall asked again; still unclear about why they were so tired and had burns.

"Well our father found out that we were here and he did this." Damien said pointing at the burn on her arms.

Logan was going to ask them another question but was cut off by the sound of Damien's phone thingy ringing. She read the caller id and her eyes widened and said, "It's Dad!"

As soon as Damien said that, Evee turned back into her human form and swiped the phone away from Damien. "What do you want Dad?" was the first thing Evee said.

Then she listen a little and then the second thing she said was, "We'll never come back!"

The next thing everyone knew, Evee shut the phone and threw it violently at the floor causing it shatter. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes at what the short girl just did. When Evee noticed everyone was staring at her she said, "What? The G.P.S is destroyed so he can't find us anymore!"

"That's great and all Evee but where are we going to live?" Damien asked

James thought he should interject his idea at this point saying, "Why don't you guys stay here?"

"What?" Damien and Evee said at the same time.

"Look, I know I didn't like Evee at the start but, I want to make up to you." he said in a serious tone. **(A/n: Who knew James Diamond could be serious?) **

"Sure and we promise not to burn the place down." Evee said.

"Deal!"

From then on Evee and Damien stayed at the Palm-Woods. They even kept their promise and didn't burn the place down. YET!

**THE END! :]**

* * *

><p><strong>So did everyone enjoy and I forgot to mention before that I would like to that everyone for the reviews and favorites! I'm very sad this story ended but there will be (hopefully) more stories coming soon! So for now please review or favorite! Both are welcome! :]<br>**

**~ Smileyface519 :]  
><strong>


End file.
